


[podfic] Tangled

by growlery



Category: Community
Genre: Asexual Character, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, BDSM, Consent Play, Cover Art, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Gardening, Knitting, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, Polyamory, Roleplay, Service Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you want me to go down on you?" Abed asks, one afternoon, when they're watching <i>My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Tangled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sophinisba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tangled](https://archiveofourown.org/works/395859) by [thingswithwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings). 



> Created for sophinisba as part of the informal twitter podfic exchange. Music is from the Vitamin String Quartet's cover of Paramore's Hallelujah.

  


[download at dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/r1c8ihw7n7dchh4/mp3s.zip)  
mp3 / 3:11:00 / 141MB  
  
[podbook at dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/7bgxojhdglo028p/Tangled.m4b?dl=0)  
[podbook at the archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/tangled-audiobook)  
m4b / 3:11:00 / 361MB


End file.
